No Naps (Revisited), Kimi's Version
by celrock
Summary: See inside for a full summary.


Author's Note: Another idea thought up by Boris Yeltsin, however, while I had intended on doing it as an AU story, I'd rather make it more of a sequel to both, the original episode with the same title of this story, and another episode that took place in which the season of Rugrats this story takes place in. You'll better understand when we get started. Without further adue, let's begin!

No Naps (Revisited), Kimi's Version

Summary: Takes place during season 8, a week post the events of 'Early Retirement.' Angelica is determined to not miss the next week's edition of Cynthia P.I. However, the babies want to watch a Reptar special that's opposite. Angelica though figures that if she gets the babies to nap, she can watch her show in peace, forgetting how things went down in the season 6 episode when she used this tactic to scheme for a toy. Or did she? Will things turn out differently this time? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Peter is owned by TCKing12.

It had been a week since the Cynthia P.I. sweepstakes that sadly, Angelica didn't get to partake in, all because of several things going arie, from Dil getting a hold of her sweepstakes ticket, to it being put back together by the babies post the end of the announcement of the winner, and if that wasn't enough to ruin her viewing of the show, just when Cynthia is about to announce who the theif was, Tommy accidentally changes the channel when stepping on a button on the remote while jumping up and down on the couch, a popular sporting event amongst toddlers, much to Angelica's dismay. Well a week has passed, and while at preschool, she heard Susie talking with several of their classmates about how she wasn't going to miss this week's new episode.

"Yeah, thanks to my sister going out on a date, Buster having soccer practice, and Edwin having chest club, I'm gonna be home with my daddy while mommy works at the hospital, and since daddy's usually busy working on writing new episodes for the Dummi Bears, I'll get the TV all to myself." Susie said.

Angelica walked up to her black rival, hoping to tone down her excitement a few notches.

"Oh we'll see about that Carmichael." Angelica said.

"Well Angelica, did you see who the thief was in last week's episode?" Susie asked.

"No, those dumb babies ruined it." Angelica replied, just as Miss Weemer called them to the snack table.

Not another word was spoken about the whole ordeal, but one things was certain. While Susie was away visiting her grandmother the previous weekend, getting to watch the show in peace there, while Angelica had her fun interrupted by the babies, all thanks to her suggestion of them living like people in the retirement home, backfiring on her, this week, Carmichael wasn't going to have a chance. No way was the blond in pigtails going to miss a second week of her favorite show, and she knew exactly what to do.

It was finally Saturday, and once again, her daddy had to work, her mommy was off to another yoga class, and even Didi was off to some event at the museum she wanted to attend on making stain glass windows. Stu was there, along with Peter, who was helping him with an invention, while checking on the kkids every so often, and just like the last time, Angelica was stuck there with her cousins, Tommy and Dil, the twins, Phil and Lil, and the Finster kids, Chuckie and Kimi.

" _If I can get those babies to nap, I'll be watching Cynthia P.I. in no time._ " Angelica thought to herself, looking up at a clock on the wall, noticing the position of its hands.

While the blond couldn't tell time, she knew enough to know that her show came on when the long hand was pointing to the top of the clock, and the short hand was pointing directly to the bottom. And during the winter months, it was usually dark outside by this time. She was looking at the clock, and while the long hand was pointing to the top, the short hand was pointing towards the right hand side of the clock face, which told Angelica she had plenty of time to put her plan into action. However, when she approached the playpen, where everybody except Dil was rolling the star ball to one another, she overheard the following conversation.

"I hear the Reptar special comes on tonight." Kimi commented, rolling the ball to Phil.

"Yeah! It's gonna be the bestest special ever!" Phil exclaimed, grabbing the ball, then rolling it to his sister.

"Yeah!" Lil exclaimed upon grabbing the ball, as she rolled it towards Chuckie.

"Are you sure about this you guys?" Chuckie asked nervously, grabbing the ball, then rolling it to Tommy.

"Don't worry Chuckie, Reptar's our hero, he always makes the show good. Yep, when the little hand on that clock points down, and the big hand points up, we'll be in Reptar heaben." Tommy said excitedly, grabbing the ball as it rolled towards him.

Angelica gasp. It hit her that their Reptar special was on opposite Cynthia P.I. Then, an idea came to her. She stomped up to the playpen outraged, her hands balled in fists, an angry expression on her face.

"You dumb babies don't got a chance. After ruining my show lastest week, you don't get to watch Reptar." Angelica protested.

"Hey, I toldid you I was sorry." Tommy said.

"Sure, that's what they all say. You babies can't even stay awake past your nap time, let alone, let me watch my show in peace." Angelica muttered.

Then, her face brightened at a clever idea, forgetting how things had gone down the last time she tried this plan to get a toy all for herself.

"Tell you what babies. You manage to not fall asleep, you get to watch Reptar, but if you fall asleep, I get to watch Cynthia P.I. Got it?" Angelica snapped.

Tommy stood up and walked over to the edge of the playpen where she was standing.

"Uh, Angelica, member the lastest time you tried to get us to stay up through nappy time to play with that musical horsy toy. You fell asleep and we got to play with it." Tommy reminded her.

"Ha! Only cuz your dumb dog started a yawn fest that made me fall asleep, but news slash baldy, Spike's outside." Angelica commented, pointing out the glass doors at the back of the playpen into the backyard, where Spike was rolling around in the grass and scratching off flees.

Figuring with Spike out of the picture, she'd win fair and square this time, the other babies knew she wouldn't win. However, they decided to accept her challenge regardless.

"Okay Angelica, we accept your challenge." Tommy said.

The other babies gasp, as Tommy turned around to face them.

"Don't worry you guys, we won the lastest time, who says we can't do it again." Tommy said, determined.

"Okay babies, you're on." Angelica said, skipping away from the playpen to come up with a plan. She thought back to the last time she tried to get the babies to nap. Dil was already napping, or would be as soon as Didi fed him, and today, he wasn't around, because he was down in the basement with Stu and Peter, being a test subject for several inventions Stu was working on for infants, to help stimulate toys that fostered growth and development. However, she thought about what she did to put the babies to sleep the last time, and what she did wrong. First, she got Phil to eat so much baby food until he passed out on the kitchen floor. Then, to calm Lil down who was upset that Phil had fallen asleep without her, she told her a story of the two puppies that fell asleep together. She then got Chuckie to fall asleep by playing the music from the mobile that sat up top Dil's crib, and was in actuality, a hand-me-down from Tommy, as he used it prior to Dil's existence, and then, it was Tommy who outsmarted her.

" _If I put old baldy to sleep firstest, I'll be watching Cynthia P.I. in no time._ " Angelica evilly thought to herself, as she paced around the kitchen, munching on cookies from the cookie jar every so often, trying to think of what would put her tough cousin to sleep.

A yawn fest didn't do it, and even when she offered pillows and blankets to him, he refused them. She had to really get tough, she had a long history with that cousin of her's, surely she knew what put that baby to sleep. Then, a memory came to her. It happened a long time ago, back when her parents went away on some business trip, and nobody wanted to spend time with poor little Angelica. In fact it was thanks to Tommy and her grandpa that she got inspired by the TV when flipping the channel to that soap opera that showed a woman with a broken leg, barking orders at her boyfriend, inspiring Angelica to do something similar, only she faked her injury to get attention. However, before her grandpa fell asleep to his fishing show on TV, Captain Blasto had ended, and Tommy even admitted to her that watching the show made him tired. He passed out on her, much to her dismay, only at this moment, it might possibly be in her favor.

She raced into the living room to the TV, where she picked up the remote, turned it on, and started flipping through the channels, hoping that Captain Blasto would be airing on one of the stations.

"What are you looking for Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

She turned around to find the babies had all crowded around behind her, curious as to what she was doing.

"Never mind Finster, there's nothing good on." Angelica said with a reluctant sigh, putting it on the channel that she knew would be airing Cynthia P.I. later on.

Disappointed, the blond got up from the living room carpet and headed out into the entry hallway, continuing to pace around, trying to think of another way to get Tommy to nap. She also thought back to the last time she had heard of Captain Blasto. She was riding in the car with her daddy on the way to a piano lesson, after being picked up from spending the afternoon at her aunt and uncle's, and on this particular day, not only had Spike taken her pretend barbecue grill off to some place unknown to her, but her uncle was working on a sidewalk path that would cross the yard to his new brick barbecue grill. She also found out the following day that Spike had rescued a littler of kittens, to which Stu and Didi were trying to find good homes for, but sadly, Angelica was refused a kitten, because she already had a cat, Fluffy, and her parents weren't interested in having two cats in the house. But at this moment, she was thinking about the conversation she had with her daddy on the way to her piano lesson.

"I heard some interesting news about Captain Blasto princess." Drew said, rounding the corner on to the street where her piano teacher lived.

"What is it daddy?" Angelica asked.

"Well Captain Blasto might not be on TV for a while. You see pumpkin he got into a little bit of an accident, and, well, he can't do his show right now." Drew explained.

"Will he come back?" Angelica asked.

"I'm sure he'll come back when he's feeling better princess." Drew said, pulling into the piano teacher's driveway.

"What happened to him daddy?" Angelica asked.

"We're here cupcake, let's go." Drew said, completely dismissing her question entirely.

The truth was, the actor who played Captain Blasto on TV, and who also showed up for that Live performance that Angelica, along with her father, uncle Stu, and Chuckie attended a while back in their home town, had been in a serious accident. He had been hit by a car while walking home one day, breaking his back in the process. On top of the series having to be put on hiatus for several months while his back healed, post some major reconstructive surgery, it was then decided to pull the series permanently, as after working on the show for over fifty years, the actor decided, perhaps this injury meant it was time for him to retire. Thus, this ended the heroic flights of Captain Blasto indefinitely, and sadly, this meant, while he'd remain a heroic memory for Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica, sadly, while it was unknown if Susie ever enjoyed him on TV, one thing was for sure. Dil would never get to enjoy him, and unless it aired in Paris, there's a pretty good chance that Kimi wouldn't know who he was either.

" _Drats!_ " Angelica thought to herself, now realizing why Captain Blasto couldn't be found on any of the TV stations.

Heck, seeing that the Mega Diaper Babies was quite popular, after it was a definite that Captain Blasto wouldn't be coming back, the network put out a new series, the Adventure Squad, which was more similar to the Mega Diaper Babies, and was, another series that those dumb babies dearly enjoyed. However, the Mega Diaper Babies, Reptar, the Dummi Bears, and Adventure Squad, didn't put the babies to sleep, making Angelica have to think even harder about what would put her cousin to sleep. Then, a not so pleasant memory came to her. The first time she ever slept over at Tommy's house, when he got sick, and she figured he was only faking it the whole time, not owning up to the fact that it was opening his window that got him sick in the first place, or better yet, sped up the process of whatever virus he was plagued with at the time. Soon after that, her aunt and uncle sang him a lullaby they had made up on the spot, Tommy moaned, threw up all over her, and when she returned from being cleaned up by her dad, he was sound asleep.

" _A lullaby! That's what, but if baldy throws up on me again, he's gonna be sorry._ " Angelica thought to herself, as she headed up to Tommy and Dil's rooms to grab up some supplies.

At first, she thought about singing him a lullaby herself, but if there's one thing her singing has never done, is put anybody to sleep. Realizing this fact, she at first, looked towards the mobile on Dil's crib, which use to be Tommy's. It then hit her that when she used it on Chuckie the last time, Tommy caught her. Thus, if she used this on him, he'd realize right away she was tricking him, and not fall for it. Then, she spotted a tape player on the dresser, and to her pleasant surprise, a tape was inside of it. She reached up, grabbed the tape player, and headed back downstairs, well, before she headed back down, much to her dismay, she opened the diaper pale where she grabbed out one of Dil's dirty poopy diapers.

" _If baldy throws up on me, I'll throw this in his face, that will show him._ " Angelica thought to herself, lifting the diaper out of the pale and carrying it along with the tape player back downstairs.

She stuffed the diaper beneath the couch, then approached the babies on the floor, who were looking at the pirates pop-up book, the same one Tommy's grandpa had read to them in the Sand Ho episode.

"I thought the Lipschitz tooked this book away from us Tommy." Chuckie said.

"Member Chuckie, he gave it back to us right before my daddy's invention turndid him into a baby." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgotted." Chuckie said.

"So what happens nextest? Do the pirates find the treasure?" Kimi said, eager to hear the rest of the story, which the babies were telling to her from looking at the pictures.

However, before they could turn the page and show her the treasure map, Angelica showed up and interrupted them.

"Tommy, could I see you for a minute please? I have something I need to talk to you privately about your little baby brother." Angelica said, grabbing at the back of his shirt.

"Uh, what's wrong Angelica?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"I can't tell you here, we'd better go upstairs." Angelica said, reaching beneath the couch and grabbing up the diaper, then dragging Tommy up the stairs, much to his dismay. The other babies were about to go after them, when Kimi stopped them.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure Tommy will be back to play with us soon." Kimi said with a smile.

This helped Chuckie, Phil and Lil relax a bit, while Angelica managed to drag Tommy all the way to his room.

"What's going on Angelica?" Tommy asked again, as Angelica motioned for him to sit on his bed.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you might like to know what Dilly's favoritest song is." Angelica said, holding up the tape player for her cousin to admire.

"Uh, Angelica, I already know what it is, mommy sings it to us when she rocks us to sleep at night." Tommy replied.

"Oh sure, but he has a new favoritest song that you might have never heard before, cuz, he only hears it when Peter's by himself taking care of him." Angelica lied.

"But Angelica, if he's alone with Peter when he hears this song, how do you know what it is?" Tommy asked.

"Never mind that, just be quiet and listen." Angelica snapped, covering Tommy's mouth and pressing the play button on the tape player.

The soothing soft lullaby instrumental music filled the room, and to Angelica's surprise, she had discovered her cousin's weakness. Tommy's eyes started to grow heavy, as he lay down on his bed, yawned, and fell asleep.

"One baby down, four to go." Angelica cackled to herself, dropping the tape player on the floor and leaving Tommy's room, trying to figure out her next victum.

She decided she'd knock Chuckie out next, but what to use on him. Her answer came to her when she passed by her aunt and uncle's bedroom, and saw the battery operated nature sounds alarm clock on Didi's side of the bed. She'd trick Chuckie into falling asleep to one of the nature sounds, like the gentle rain sounds, now all she needed was a plan. She went into the bedroom, picked up the clock, then closed the curtins on the windows and turned off the lights, ghoping that for now, her kidnapping of the clock wouldn't be spotted by any grown ups anytime soon, but then she remembered, she still had the poopy diaper, which thankfully, she didn't need.

Before heading back downstairs, she threw the diaper away in the trash, washed her hands of the disgusting poopy smell, then headed back downstairs, thinking of the best way to put Chuckie to sleep. She then thought back to how things played out last week post the ruining of her show. As a result of the babies switching the TV to the weather channel, Angelica was so angered by this, she let out a loud scream that could be heard across the galaxy. However, on top of that, it could also be heard down the street by a Police officer, and to everyone's surprise, it was none other than Naomi, the same lady who came over for coffee that one time with Chas, and all of the babies feared she'd take them to jail because his glasses had been accidentally broken just moments before her arrival.

At the time Angelica's scream sent off the fire alarm for the neighborhood, Naomi was down the street, giving Larry and Steve both, a speeding ticket, and Steve a test, because she smelled alcohol on his breath. He was under the influence of drunk driving, and it was due to this fact that he failed the drug test when applying for the job at Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery, causing only Larry to get the job. Unfortunately, her test on Steve was interrupted, when the loud shreak of Angelica's rang out throughout the entire neighborhood. Worried, Naomi jumped on her motorcycle and ran to the theme of the crime. She knocked hard on the door, to which Stu came running and answered, and by this time, Angelica had stopped screaming.

"I heard a loud scream. Is everything okay here?" Naomi asked, just as Charlotte had pulled into the driveway, and walked up behind Naomi, still dressed in her t-shirt and sweat pants she wore that evening to her yoga class.

Just then, Angelica showed up next to her uncle in the doorway, and Charlotte, seeing the Police officer there, was not pleased.

"I suppose you had something to do with this young lady?" Charlotte scolded.

"It wasn't my falt, those dumb babies ruined my ability to watch Cynthia P.I." Angelica cried.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to scream so loud that the Police comes running." Charlotte continued, grabbing her daughter's arm and leaving in a hurry, before Naomi could ask anymore questions.

"Uh, I'm very sorry Naomi." Stu said apologetically.

"Yes, we've met before, haven't we. Well, glad things are okay here, and have a good night Mr. Pickles." Naomi said, walking away back to her motorcycle, only to drive off and find that Larry and Steve had left where they had been stopped, and had now caused an accident up ahead.

As for Angelica, she didn't get the usual punishment of no dessert or TV this time around. Instead, later that week, when her mom went to her next yoga class, Angelica had to go with her. She couldn't bring anything to play with, and had to sit in the corner of the yoga studio quietly, without making a peep. All she could do, was watch the class, which both, her mom, and Chuckie and Kimi's mom were taking together. In fact, it was Kira who got Charlotte interested in taking the class with her, to help her relieve stress, and take some time out of her busy work schedule, for some stretching, exercise, and relaxation. Having nothing better to do, the bored blond watched the yoga class intently, and it was at this moment as she headed into the living room with the alarm clock in her hand, that she got an excellent idea.

Upon hearing her footsteps, the babies that remained looked up from their pop up book to see Angelica before them.

"Where did Tommy go?" Chuckie asked.

"Tommy is, uh… Well, I tried to get him to sing a lullaby to Dil, but he didn't know any, so I had to teach him one, and he fell asleep." Angelica lied.

"Oh." Chuckie said in shame.

"No worries, we can have fun together, in fact, how would you like to learn some yoga?" Angelica asked, grabbing Chuckie's hand and leading him over to the playpen, where she had him sit on the floor, and moved all of the toys off to one side, out of their way.

"Uh, what's yoga?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Only the bestest thing in the whole wild world. Your mommy does it, and it makes for great exercise, and relaxation." Angelica explained.

Chuckie wasn't totally convinced if this was such a good idea, but Kimi encouraged him otherwise.

"Give it a try Chuckie, mommy does it, and she thinks it's fun!" Kimi said, standing outside the playpen, smiling down at her brother.

Chuckie gulped.

"Well, I guess, if mommy does it, then I can do it too." Chuckie said.

"Good! Now, the firstest thing you gotta do is, sit on the floor, like this." Angelica said, kneeling on the floor and placing her hands on top of her knees.

Chuckie copied her, thankful that so far, this was much easier than any other time she's gotten him to do some physical activity he wasn't all that fond of, like the time he was the human candy ball in her circus, or the time he had to wear that ridiculous tootoo in her ballet, Angelica's Lake.

"Now, we just breathe, in, and out." Angelica said, taking some deep breaths.

Chuckie did this too, until he started coughing, about ready to give up on the yoga exercises, only the minute he stood up, Angelica slapped him hard on the shoulder, making him sit back down on the floor of the playpen, hard on his bottom.

"Stay still Finster, this is not the get up and leave club." Angelica snapped.

Chuckie let out a reluctant sigh, realizing there was no easy way out of this. Angelica then reached behind her back, and switched on the alarm clock's nature sounds, to the soft rain sound. As the soothing sound of gentle rain played, Chuckie started to grow tired. He lay down on the floor, and the next thing he knew, he was sound asleep.

"Well, that was fun, but I don't wanna play yoga no more. I'd like to play, house, instead. I'm gonna be the mommy, and one of you dumb babies, well, you get to be my baby." Angelica ordered, walking out of the playpen to approach Phil, Lil, and Kimi in front of her.

"I'll be your baby Angelica." Kimi volunteered.

"It doesn't work like that shorty. Now, stand up against the wall, and the eaty meaty mighty moe method, will determine which one of you diaper bags, gets to be my little baby." Angelica snapped.

Glancing quickly up at the clock on the wall, she saw that the short hand had moved closer to the bottom, and the long hand was also pointing down at the bottom. She then pointed her finger at the three babies that remained, and did the same tactic on them as she did that time when she got the babies to play hide and go peak, and took Chuckie's glasses upon making him it.

"Eaty meaty mighty moe, take the tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go, eaty meaty mighty moe. And my mommy said to pick the very best one, and you are not, not not it." Angelica said, pointing at Lil come the final time she said the word, it.

"Congratulations Lil, you're my baby, let's go." Angelica said, grabbing at the straps of her jumper, and dragging her upstairs to Dil's room.

"I don't know about this Angelica." Lil said.

"Now Lil, I'm your mommy, and you have to do exactly what I say. Now, it's time for your nap." Angelica said, climbing into the rocking chair, and dragging Lil on to her lap.

Soon, she started rocking the chair back and force, and while she attempted to sing a lullaby to Lil, very badly, and not even getting the lyrics right, it was the gentle rocking motion of the chair that put Lil to sleep. Once she noticed Lil had fallen asleep, she gently placed her on the floor, and attempted to change her diaper, even though her diaper was still dry. She put a fresh diaper on to her bottom, minus the powder, because while she could reach the diapers on the shelf of the changing table, the powder was up on top, out of Angelica's reach. Once she was finished, she went out into the hall, where Phil and Kimi were watching everything.

"Uh, don't you think it's time for Lil to wake up now Angelica?" Phil asked.

"Nope, sorry Phil, but playing house is over. Why not play a game of hide and go peak instead." Angelica suggested.

"Oooh goody! I love hide and go peak!" Kimi exclaimed.

Just then, Angelica whispered something into Phil's ear.

"If you wanna be harder to find, the bestest place for you to hide is a really dark room." Angelica whispered.

"Okay babies, you hide, and I'll count. One, seven, sixty, twenty, forty-five-zillion, eight, three, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come." Angelica called.

Meanwhile, while she was counting, Phil took her advice seriously, and walked through the upstairs hallway, looking for a dark room. He then spotted the master bedroom, with its lights off and the curtins drawn. Stepping inside the room, from what light from the hall illuminated it, he saw there was a bed. He walked over to the bed, climbed on top, and seeing he was use to falling asleep post the lights being turned off at night, he curled up on the bed, rested his head against the pillows, and fell asleep. Kimi however, decided that hiding in the bathtub would be a lot mnore fun, so she went into the bathroom, where she drew the shower curtin closed, and lay in the bathtub, giggling because she started playing with a back scrubber on the side of the tub, that tickled when she rubbed it against different parts of her body.

Angelica wandered the upstairs hallway, until she heard some snoring come from Stu and Didi's bedroom. She peaked in to see Phil fast asleep on the bed. Satisfied by this, she closed the door, only to hear giggling coming from the bathroom. She went in, and recognized the laughter instantly.

"Okay shorty, looks like you lost and Phil won." Angelica said, pulling the curtins back on the bathtub.

"What are we gonna do now Angelica?" Kimi asked, stepping out of the tub and heading out of the bathroom to the top of the stairs.

As Angelica followed Kimi to the top of the stairs, she overheard the TV still playing downstairs.

"A new episode of Cynthia P.I. will be coming up next, so, don't go away!" An announcer was heard from the TV.

Angelica turned to Kimi.

"It's almost time for Cynthia P.I. Come on shorty, let's go downstairs." Angelica said, leading the way.

Kimi followed her down to the living room, and Angelica got an idea.

"Wait a minute Angelica, Reptar is coming on too." Kimi said.

Angelica glanced up at the clock on the wall, and saw the short hand wasn't quite to the bottom yet, but the long hand was pointing to the left, which told her she was running out of time. Luckily, Peter had recently been up to the kitchen, where he had heated up bottles of warm milk for the babies, taking one back downstairs for Dil. Angelica glanced into the kitchen to see the bottles of warm milk on the counter, and Peter leave the exit of the kitchen that went back out into the hallway by the stairs and head back down to the basement, while she used the living room entrance to enter the kitchen, snatch one of the bottles off of the counter, and return to the living room with it for Kimi, who had made herself comfortable on the couch. However, before making herself comfortable, she reached up to the TV stand where the remote was sitting, picked it up, switching the channel to the one that the Reptar special would be airing on, as she knew to hit the number three on the remote twice, then stuffed the remote into her diaper.

"You know Kimi, I like to have something to drink while I watch TV." Angelica said, handing Kimi the bottle of warm milk.

"Don't mind if I do! Thanks Angelica!" Kimi cried excitedly, drinking the entire contents of the bottle.

Angelica seriously thought she was home free, thinking this bottle of warm milk would put her to sleep, completely forgetting that while Tommy could be one tough customer, Kimi was twice his toughness and more. This surely showed when she was still wide awake post drinking the bottle. At that moment, an ad reminding people to catch the Reptar special aired on the TV, which told Angelica it was no longer on the channel about to air Cynthia P.I. anymore. She looked everywhere for the remote, but couldn't find it. Angered by this, she stomped up to Kimi, who was now holding an empty baby bottle previously filled with milk.

"Okay dribble face, where's the remote?" Angelica snapped angrily, snatching the empty baby bottle out of Kimi's hand, and tossing it across the room.

"Uh, I hided it, you'll never find it Angelica." Kimi said, letting out a little giggle.

"Give it to me now missy." Angelica snapped, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

Kimi just laughed, getting off of the couch and running all over the house. At this point, the angry Angelica chased after her, not having any luck at catching the Japanese toddler, due to how fast she could run. By the time they returned to the living room, Angelica started to grow tired, and collapsed on to the couch.

She briefly looked up at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was time for Cynthia P.I. as the little hand was down at the bottom, and the big hand was at the top. The Reptar special however was starting on the TV, but Angelica was so tired out, she could barely speak while catching her breath.

"Where's, the, remote?" Angelica asked in between breaths, as the Reptar special started, and a still energetic and lively Kimi sat down on the couch at the end of Angelica's feet to watch.

Kimi was so engrossed in the special, that she never answered Angelica's question, and Angelica, now exhausted from all of that running, was stretched out on the couch, her head leaning back against a pillow against one end of the sofa, grew bored with the Reptar special quickly, but was too tired to try to get her way. Before she knew it, she let out a huge yawn, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

Shortly afterwards, a commercial break came on, to which Kimi glanced away from the TV to see that while Angelica had fallen asleep, she remained awake, while her friends, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were all still asleep. While the commercial break played, she ran over to the playpen, where she shook her brother awake.

"Get up Chuckie, you're missing Reptar!" Kimi cried.

"Okay okay Kimi, I'm awake." Chuckie groaned irritably, sitting up, taking off his glasses, and rubbing his eyes before putting them back on, and following his sister out of the playpen.

"Come on Chuckie, we gotta go wake up the others." Kimi said, leading him to the stairs.

The two Finster kids headed upstairs, where Kimi went into Dil's room to wake up Lil, and Chuckie went into Tommy's room, to wake up his bestest friend.

"Come on Lil, Reptar's on!" Kimi cried, shaking the Deville twin, who bulted upright to stare at Kimi.

"Thanks Kimi." Lil said sleepily, standing up and heading out of the room, looking aimlessly around for her brother Phil.

"Where's Phillip?" Lil asked.

Kimi pointed to the door to Stu and Didi's bedroom, which was closed, so she ran over to the door, reached it, opened it up, after standing on her tippy toes to reach the doorknob, and Lil walked into the room, where she approached Phil in bed.

"Come on Phillip, you're missing Reptar!" Lil snapped in her brother's ear.

Unfortunately, this didn't make her twin brother wake up. So she reached up to the night stand next to the bed, where she found a flashlight, turned it on, and shined it in her brother's face. Phil's eyes opened immediately.

"Ow! Lillian! Stop it, that hurts!" Phil cried.

"Come on Phillip, come on!" Lil cried, as Phil got out of bed, and headed downstairs with his sister to the living room.

In Tommy's room, Chuckie approached his best friend's bed, and started shaking Tommy awake.

"Come on Tommy wake up, Reptar's gonna eat me!" Chuckie cried in a panic.

"Nah, Angelica ated all of the Reptar cookies." Tommy said sleepily, barely opening his eyes.

"What Reptar cookies are you talking about?" Chuckie asked, as Tommy sat up, rubbing his eyes and staring at his friend.

"Reptar? Oh my gosh! We're missing it!" Tommy cried, jumping off of the bed and running out of the room, faster than anybody had ever seen him run before.

Chuckie ran after him, only to trip over his untied shoelaces, falling face down on to the carpet of the hallway. Kimi came up behind her brother, grabbed his hand, and helped him up.

"Come on Chuckie, let's go watch the Reptar special together." Kimi said, leading her brother to the top of the stairs, where he and Kimi ran down the stairs to meet up with Tommy, Phil and Lil at the bottom.

They soon went into the living room, where the commercial break was about to wrap up, and Angelica remained asleep on the couch. They all sat down on the floor, where Lil and Tommy briefly turned their attention to Kimi.

"Wow Kimi, you did it!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I sure did Tommy. Angelica wasn't gonna win, for sure!" Kimi said.

"How did you do it though?" Lil asked.

"Well, let's just say I've learndid a few things from knowing you guys." Kimi said, pulling the TV remote out of her diaper and showing it to the rest of the babies.

"Way to go Kimi!" The other babies cheered, as everybody jumped up and down in victory.

Soon though, their excitement died down, as the commercial break ended, and the Reptar special continued. The babies watched their special, while Angelica continued to remain passed out on the couch. Just then, Peter, Stu, and Dil, who was now asleep on Stu's shoulder, came up from the basement, where they peered into the living room, to find the babies watching Reptar and Angelica sound asleep.

"Look at that, I knew they couldn't get into too much trouble up here." Stu whispered to Peter.

"You read my mind Stu." Peter said, taking the sleeping Dil from his arms and carrying him upstairs, where he put him down in his crib to sleep, while Stu headed into the kitchen to start making some dinner.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story. I can't say if I like it any better than the season 6 episode, but whether you like it better, or just the same, I hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless. I will point out that the bit with the pop-up book being taken away and then returned, was a reference to Olaughlinhunter's story, 'Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz,' which according to him, took place during season 4 of Rugrats, and the part with the clock, I got that from the season 6 episode, 'Silent Angelica,' but sort of figured she might at least have an idea as to when her show aired, based on where the hands on the clock were positioned, even if she didn't exactly, know how to tell time. And the part about the kitchen at Tommy and Dil's house having two entrances, one from the living room and one out into the hallway by the stairs, I recalled this bit from the Playstation game, 'The Search for Reptar,' where you venture through Tommy's house, and this was true about the kitchen. I think it was even true in a few episodes as well, though you noticed the entrance from the living room more, because it was right by the playpen, where the babies spent most of their time, when not on adventures, etc. Also, with the yoga bit, it was stated in 'Early Retirement,' that Charlotte was going off to a Yoga class, I don't recall her ever mentioning taking Yoga in any episode after this, or for sure, prior to this, and seeing that Kira wasn't in the episode, and Yoga is popular with people from Japan, where Kira is originally from, well, now you know where I decided to come up with this backstory of what got Charlotte interested in taking a yoga class. We also now know a few things as well. First, what happened post the conclusion of 'Early Retirement,' and what Angelica's screams caused, as a result of being heard across the galaxy, also being heard by the all too familiar, Naomi from 'Crime and Punishment,' why Larry worked at Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery in the season 4 episode, 'Angelica Orders Out,' but not Steve, and why Captain Blasto was never seen on the series again post the conclusion of season 3, or even mentioned for that matter between seasons 4 and 9, as he made an appearance, his first and only appearance in the season 2 episode, 'Super Hero Chuckie,' where we also learned he had been on TV for fifty years, it was in 'Angelica Breaks a Leg,' from season 3, where Tommy fell asleep after watching an episode of the show, and then, he was mentioned briefly in the season 3 episode, 'Destination, Moon.' However, that was the last time he was ever mentioned, so getting really clever with what was going on with Angelica during the bulk of the season 4 episode, 'Spike's Babies,' while I'm glad Adam West, the guy who voiced Captain Blasto is still alive and well, because of this, I had to come up with a clever reason for his disappearance. Either the babies would have lost interest in him, or something would have happened, to get his TV show canceled. I decided on the cancelation option, and the getting his back broken upon being hit by a car was inspired by this sadly, recently happening to our family's veterinarian while she was on vacation. It's too bad though, as I honestly believe it would have been cool if in the season 9 episode, 'Star Struck,' if Kimi had been asked to star in a Captain Blasto movie, seeing that Captain Blasto did go off into outside space in a spaceship, and there was a rocketship on the set of the movie, at which point, the babies would have learned that there were two types of stars, the kind in the sky, like what they were thinking about throughout that entire episode originally, and the type that stars in movies and on TV. In the end, while Kimi would have stilled messed up, they would have been happy knowing that whether she had gotten the part, she wouldn't be disappearing to the sky forever, and while they were kind of sorry at that rate that Kimi wouldn't be in a movie with Captain Blasto, they were glad to have her back. Sadly though, that wasn't the case, but if anybody wants to make my story uncannon, and write their own take on the season 9 episode, 'Star Struck,' with this idea in mind, then go for it. I'm not going to do this idea, I'll let somebody else who read this far do this one if they want, but whether that happens or not, again, I hope you enjoyed my story, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
